Just a little something
by KagomeGirl92
Summary: A past side story for "Dry shouts". Heba had no idea what to give Atemu for his birthday. Little did he know he had given him three things without even trying. Written for LeShea's birthday.


* * *

This is a side-past story for my other fic _Dry shouts pierce my broken heart_. But so that you who haven't read it, I'll explain things here:

Names of past lives I use:

Heba: Mutou Yuugi (Yugi Moto for you dub-watchers). Name means "Game" which is Yuugi in Japanese.

Jono: Jounouchi Katsuya (Joey Wheeler).

Teana: Mazaki Anzu (Téa Gardner).

Hondo: Honda Hiroto (Tristan Taylor). Name means "War".

Mesi: Nosaka Miho, a blue-haired girl from the zero season and the manga who Honda had a crush on, even though in the season zero she herself develops feelings for Bakura Ryou. Name means "Water".

Seth: Kaiba Seto.

Note that the I'm using the Japanese name order, where the last name comes before the first name. And you all know who Atemu is, right?

Relationships not explained clearly:

Jono and Seth are married, so are Heba and Atemu. Teana and Mana are a couple, but not married yet. Hondo likes Mesi, but it appears unrequited.

Teana and Hondo are cousins.

Ages in this story:

Mana: 13

Heba: 14

Jono, Teana, Mesi and Atemu: 16

Hondo: 17

Seth: 18

Disclaimer: Something you recognise? Totally not mine. I sort of own Hondo and Mesi, though.

This story is dedicated to my beloved beta-reader LeShea-is-Love, who has a birthday today! I hope you like your present, LeShie!

* * *

It was a day like any other in Egypt. In one of the rooms of the royal palace, there were two boys. The other was sitting on a bed that was covered with milk-white silk sheets softer than any other material there was. The bed was big and from each of its corners began one high, but thin wooden pillar. This boy was reading a thick book with red covers and beautiful design. He was dressed like Egyptian royalty, for he was one of them. He wore a pure white tunic with a blood red cape over his shoulders. Tightened around his waist was a golden belt with a little bit of the colour of sky painted on it. He also wore a lot of golden jewellery besides the belt, including five bracelets, two of the same kind in his upper arms, two loose round ones in his right wrist, and one slightly loose and buckled one in his left wrist. An Ankh-shaped necklace that hung from a leather rope around his neck rested on his chest. He also had a crown with the Eye of Horus, the symbol of the royal family on it, around his forehead, even though it was mostly covered by his sun-coloured bangs. The last thing he was wearing was a golden ring with a ruby attached on it in his left ring finger.

The boy was somewhat paler than the most Egyptians. Not really white-skinned, but still he had somewhat lighter tone of a skin than the most in the land of the Nile. His eyes were wide and amethyst-coloured, but even though those eyes themselves should have made sure he looked innocent and childish, they were in fact filled with maturity and seriousness. And right now they were deeply focused on the words of the book he was reading. His hair was in three different colours, gold, black and pinkish violet.

His companion in the room wasn't the most usual sight in Egypt either. He was sitting in front of a desk close by to the bed and writing notes to a papyrus paper set in front of him. His hair was fair, the colour of the corn that grew on the fields, and his eyes like the honey combs that were sweeter than any other flavour known in whole Khemet(1). Like his companion, he also was paler than most of the people of Egypt. His built was tall and muscular. He wore a white tunic himself, with a V-shaped collar that went down to his chest, and which was stripped in black and white triangles. Just where the collar ended hung the smallest Ankh-cross in the smallest silver chain. The cross wasn't made of the valuable gold like the rest of his jewellery – a belt made out of three small gold collars and five bracelets in both of his lower arms – but still he treasured it the most of them all. It was the proof he belonged to someone, the love of his life. He was safe forever from those grey eyes that had undressed him when he'd been but a child.

The corn-haired boy gave a quiet, happy sigh, feeling content. Then, his eyes wandered over to some small vases on the desk that he had prepared and sealed earlier this morning. A question rose to his mind, and as he turned to face his younger friend, he couldn't help but let it slip from his lips:

"So, Heba, what are you going to give Atem' for his birthday?"

As this question escaped his best friend, the boy of around fourteen years looked up from his book. A soft confusion shone from his eyes, so his friend continued: "I mean, his birthday is in only a few days, but I haven't seen you do anything special for him. I'm just curious."

The younger boy called Heba frowned sadly, sighing quietly. "To tell you the truth, Jono, I really don't know what to give to him. I've racked my brain about it for the past few days but I just can't think of anything." There was a silence. "What are you giving him?" Heba then asked.

Jono smiled cheerfully. He pointed at the vases he'd been staring a while ago with his thumb. "Massage oils. Made them myself out of my herbs. Not only do they work in action, they also leave you smelling really good for days afterwards, but not too much. I bet they will be useful for you guys." He finished with a soft, teasing smirk and a wink. Heba didn't blush though. It was a natural part of life, nothing to be embarrassed about.

Before they had time to discuss the thing further, a servant girl peeked her head inside of the room's door. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, my younger Prince, but the older Prince calls upon your presence in a meeting." The girl said, her head bent slightly down as a sign of respect.

"It's fine." Heba said, acting coolly like always. Coolly, but fairly. Then, he closed his book, placed it on the bed beside himself, rose and walked over to the servant girl. "Show the way."

-

The meeting had been about Atemu's birthday celebration, of course. Nothing special had happened, but Heba was used to that by now. He was at the meetings mostly just for a formality as the Crown Prince's spouse. He usually did nothing but sat beside Atemu and listened what the men there spoke. This time they had spoken of the preparations of the festivity, how many dancers and dishes there should be and such. He'd himself talked to Teana a couple of days back, and she'd told him she and the other dancers were preparing a great show. Teana would of course have her own dance as well, dedicated to just Atemu. Heba loved to watch the girl dance, she possessed such grace and beauty he hoped he himself could manage, but he hated the fact that all the old men viziers were always telling Atemu how pretty Teana looked and how she would be the perfect choice for a wife. Heba knew he had no reason to be jealous as the girl herself loved another – his other friend and a fellow magician trainee, Mana – but he couldn't help but feel a slight pain of guilt in his chest whenever the issue of Atemu's wife was brought up.

'I'm the worst spouse ever.' He thought, while walking in the palace corridor, his eyes once in a while wandering outside to the gardens from between the tall, thick marble pillars. 'He's given me so much, yet I can't give anything to him. Not a child, nor a birthday present.'

Yes…Atemu had given him everything he could be thankful for in his life. The Prince had given him life, home, hope, friends and love. He had saved him from the slavery and his abusive – in more ways than one – master. He had bought him here in the palace, and given him to Jono – who had been a healer trainee back then but was now one of the most powerful healers in the whole Egyptian history – who had fed him and mended his wounds. Jono had been his first friend. Then, after he'd been better and given new clothes, Atemu and Jono had introduced him to their other friends. Teana, the main dancer of the palace was like a big sister to him by now, Mana, Teana's lover like his younger sister. Mesi, who was also a dancer and Hondo who was a guard, were also close friends of his. Jono was his best and closest friend, and Atemu his true love.

Still, Heba's life was always shadowed by his past. The past that was too painful for him to talk about, even to Atemu. He was always afraid that if Atemu found out he would leave him. He wouldn't be able to handle that. Atemu was his life, his everything. If Atemu ever were to disappear from his life…he couldn't even bear to think of that.

Still, he couldn't think of anything to give for him for his birthday. What could you possibly give to a man that already had everything? Jono was giving massage oils, because he could make them…could Heba give something of his own skill? But as far as he knew, he barely had any. He could clean, read and write, but that was pretty much it. Even though he was grateful for the two latter (it was because of Atemu he managed them too), in a situation like this they weren't very useful to him. He could barely do even magic, so what could he do? Nothing, that's what.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't see or sense someone sneaking up to him from behind, or the two arms that were reaching out to him from behind before he found himself in someone's embrace so that his back touched that taller someone's chest.

"Why is my Desert Flower so emaciated today?" the soft yet deep, familiar voice of his husband spoke to Heba's ear.

"My Prince!" Heba yelled, startled. He would've turned around to bow, but Atemu's grip around his waist was too strong for him to even move. Not that he minded.

The older prince sighed at his words. "Heba, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Atemu? You're my husband, and you're a prince now as well. I don't see why you can't call me by my name."

"You will always have to tell me at least once more, Prince." Heba said, a soft and small smile coming upon his lips. When he was with Atemu he always felt more relaxed and all of his worries and fears vanished into thin air. "It is merely a sign of my respect."

"It doesn't seem very respecting to me that you don't follow my orders." Atemu said, smirking softly while bending his head down to kiss and lick Heba's neck. Heba bit his lip to keep from gasping out. "You're a very bad boy, Heba. Do you know what happens to bad boys?"

Although Heba knew Atemu had meant it teasingly, he couldn't help but be reminded of his old master. With fright and shock visible in his eyes, he pushed Atemu away from him. His push wasn't hard enough for Atemu to fall down to the ground, but enough to set him farther from him and let go of him.

After recovering from the scare, Heba quickly realised what he had done. "I-I'm so sorry, my Prince!" he yelled desperately, bending his upper body down in a bow. He knew Atemu wouldn't hurt him or anything, but he still felt ashamed for his actions. Atemu was nothing like his old master, so why did his words remind Heba of him? Also, he was so frightened that Atemu would question his actions. What could he answer?

After regaining his composure from the surprise of Heba's push, Atemu just smiled sadly down to the younger boy ahead of him who was bowing like a slave to him. He knew better than well that Heba had some secrets, and as much as he wanted to know about them, he wouldn't pry. He wanted Heba to tell him himself when he was ready. So, he just put his tanned hand on top of Heba's head and ruffled his hair a little. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." then he enclosed Heba into another embrace.

-

It was the big day, or rather, the big evening. The celebration had began already at dawn. Heba had at first visited the city with Atemu, posing as his servant boy. Outside the palace they couldn't be too public, or it could take away people's respect and hope for the young Crown Prince. The people of the city had gathered around the streets to make a pathway for Atemu to walk in. They had all cheered and yelled out their respects and prayers for Atemu's future. Even there Heba had looked at possible potential presents, but had seen nothing. He had absolutely nothing to give Atemu.

Atemu had bought him an orange, though. Heba loved oranges.

After they returned, the real celebrating began. Kings of nearby lands and lords from other cities of Khemet brought presents for Atemu, who thanked politely. Heba stood by him this whole time, avoiding the elder prince's eyes. He knew he would eventually have to tell Atemu he had nothing to give to him, but he wished to put it off as much as he could.

Before everyone had a permission to eat, Atemu's father, the great Pharaoh Akunamkanon spoke like every year before. Heba sat next to Atemu in the table, listening carefully. He was always like this, respecting towards the royal family, never missing a word. He felt the least he could do was to pay as much attention as possible. His eyes glanced over to Atemu once in a while though, and he kept himself from giving the smallest laugh at the bored look on his face.

'You should be glad.' Heba thought to himself. 'At least you have a father. A father who cares for you.'

Then they had all eaten, but food was left like it had been meant to. Everyone could eat as much as they wanted as the day went by.

By when the afternoon came, Teana and the other dancers presented their show for everyone's eyes. They danced their common performance first, and it was like Teana had promised Heba, magnificent. Teana had led the other dancers in the front, and they'd all danced with graceful, soft movements. It had been wonderful and pleasant for eyes to watch. He had seen some of the lords who were visiting watch the girls with that look. He had even seen some of them coming onto them, trying to hit on them. Some of the dancers seemed to feel appealed by the attention, like Mesi (Hondo had been too busy talking with Jono so he hadn't noticed or done anything), but the others were rather uncomfortable, like Teana. Much more than one of the lords had tried coming onto her until Mana had decided she'd had enough of that and had slammed her magic staff on one of the lords' head. Of course Mahado had scolded and lectured her greatly about it, but Teana's reward of millions of kisses and hugs seemed to make more than enough up for it for the green-eyed brunette.

After that whole dilemma it had been Teana's turn to do her own dancing performance. Mana sat beside Heba before Teana began; because where he sat – on the small stone stairs that led to the thrones – it was the best view of Teana. And the best view for Mana to search for the men who even dared to look at her girl that way with her eyes.

Heba had of course enjoyed Teana's dance as usual. Her movements were faster than when she danced with the others, and her presentation showed off her beautiful curves without a trace of shame. Humorously, Heba could see Mana was totally enchanted by Teana's dancing, and she wasn't the only one. Many of the men were practically drooling as well. Heba only thanked the gods for that Mana was too focused on her lover to notice.

Eventually came the part of the evening Heba had been dreading. His and Atemu's friends gave their gifts. Jono was the first, and he gave his massage oils that Atemu seemed to appreciate very much. He thanked their fair-haired friend with a soft, grateful smile. Next was Hondo, he gave Atemu a new sword that he'd made himself. It was a beautiful copper one with skilful craving and some rubies attached in the handle. Heba watched amusedly as Atemu stuttered on and on about how Hondo shouldn't have bothered and as Hondo tried to shut him up. He allowed himself a soft, amused smile as he watched them. This was so…usual. It made him feel at peace. And for a moment he allowed himself to forget his guilt.

The girls had a common present for Atemu. It was a deep violet cloak, similar to the one Atemu's father always wore, but this one had a hood in it. They had made it together by hand, explaining it by that if Atemu sometime needed to go outside at night, say to a ride, he could wear the cloak so he wouldn't be cold. As Atemu thanked them all with a warm smile, Heba felt his guilt return. The girls' gift was just so good. They had done what they could do, yet the gift was practical and useful, making it nicer to receive. Heba knew Atemu wasn't too much into material possessions – jewellery didn't count – which made the present very good indeed. And his quest in finding an appropriate gift more difficult indeed.

Atemu had opened some of the presents represented by the other quests as well, but there were so many that he would open the rest later. The celebration for his birth would continue for the entire week, so time wasn't a problem.

Already while Atemu was opening his presents, the dancing had begun in the throne room. Musicians played beautiful melodies and people danced either together with someone, or alone. Heba had allowed Atemu one dance when he had asked. Heba couldn't dance. He had never needed that skill for anything, so he hadn't ever learnt it. It took all the concentration he had not to step on Atemu's toes, and he thanked the gods when the music stopped and he was free. His conscience hadn't allowed him to refuse Atemu's request for one dance, after all he didn't have anything to give him. He found it rather strange Atemu hadn't commented that he hadn't given anything. Maybe he expected Heba to surprise him later this evening, when the two of them were alone? The cold hand of guilt squeezed his heart yet again.

He sat in his place, watching Atemu dance with many girls, including all three of their female friends. He could again hear the whispers of the men as Atemu danced with Teana. It was times like this he wished he could be a girl. Could be more graceful. Could be more…Teana.

'Although,' he thought as he watched Teana dance with Mana. 'It would mean that I might not love Atemu, then.'

And nothing was worth that. He wouldn't change Atemu for anyone or anything.

"Hey, Heba." He suddenly heard a voice from behind him and turned to face the honey eyes of Jono. "Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" he asked as he sit next to Heba.

"You know that as well as I do." Heba said with his usual talking-back voice. "I can't dance."

"I know that, I mean why isn't Atem' here with you?"

Heba sighed. "It just wouldn't be fair. It's his birthday, he should be able to have fun regardless of me. I can't ruin this evening for him."

Jono was the one to sigh now, as he shook his head in tired manner. "You're hopeless sometimes, Heba." He said. "Did you manage to get a present for him?"

Heba's eyes became downcast.

"Oh, Heba." Jono said sympathetically. Seeing his friend's reaction told him more than a thousand words could. He covered Heba's hand with his own in a friendly, comforting fashion.

"I'm such an awful person." Heba said. "He's given me so much, yet I can't give anything to him…"

"Heba, don't say that! Never say that!" Jono practically yelled. Thankfully everyone else in the room were too concentrated on their own things to notice. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Atemu doesn't mind. He loves you, no matter what. He's not the one for material possession anyway. I personally think it's enough for him that he has you."

Heba gave his friend a soft smile, feeling slightly better.

-

Later that night, Heba lay on his stomach on his and Atemu's bed, reading a book about spells. He had decided to leave the festivity early, because he really wasn't up for partying and because he didn't want Atemu to notice he was sulking. He knew Atemu would've felt guilty about it and offered to leave with him, but Heba didn't want that. He couldn't ruin this evening for Atemu. So he had told Jono to tell Atemu he'd decided to go to bed already in case he would ask.

It had however been early and Heba hadn't been very tired, so he'd decided to stay up and read for a while. Besides, he wanted to wait for Atemu to come. No matter how hard it was going to be, he wanted to tell Atemu face to face that he had failed to get him a present. He wanted to prove himself he wasn't a coward anymore.

"_Ye pathetic littl' shit!" _a cruel male voice screamed inside his head.

"_Ye dam' littl' slut!"_

"Stop…"

"_No one wants ye her'! The only thin' ye're goo' at is fuck!"_

"Please stop…"

"_Don' ye lookit me like tha'. Ye should be grateful ye getta keep yer life."_

"No…"

"_Stop wit' those tears now!"_

"**No!**"

"Heba?" Heba was bought out his trance by Atemu's voice. He turned to see his husband at the doorway. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"N-no, I'm alright Prince."

Atemu sighed at the addressing, but came closer and sat next to Heba on the bed. "You weren't even sleeping, were you?"

"No." Heba admitted, shaking his head a little.

"Why did you leave, then? I was worried that you had caught some illness or something."

"…I just don't feel very comfortable in the big solemnities." Heba said quietly, looking down at his knees. "But this is your special day and I didn't want to ruin it for you by moping…"

Suddenly, Atemu laughed. "Heba, you know that I don't like the big celebrations either. You should've told me you were leaving, that would've given me an excuse as well!"

"You didn't seem to have a very poor time." Heba said to that, unable to keep the sharpness and bitterness away from his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You danced and seemed so happy. I figured you wouldn't miss me." Heba muttered bitterly with a mild glare.

Atemu blinked. Then blinked again. "Heba…are you _jealous_?"

"What?! No!" Heba said a bit louder than he had meant. "I just…I can't bear it when all the men talk about how you don't have a wife and how all the princesses would be _oh so_ perfect for you. It hurts, it really hurts. It reminds me of all the reasons why we shouldn't be together."

Atemu's face became more serious now and he grabbed Heba's shoulders fiercely. "Heba." He said with a low voice, looking the said boy in the eye. "Haven't we been through this? I don't care what other people think. I love _you_, I don't want to be with anyone else. I don't care what they expect of me, I only want to be with you."

"…_I_ care." Heba said, looking away from Atemu. "I'm good for nothing for you. I…" he paused and swallowed. "I couldn't even get you a present…"

For the first time in years, Heba felt a tear slip down his cheek. He tried to bite his lip, but couldn't help it. Another tear slipped out. He tried to keep his head down so Atemu wouldn't notice, but apparently it didn't work very well as Atemu put his hand on Heba's cheek and made him took at him again.

"Heba…"

"…sorry." Heba whispered so quietly he barely heard it himself.

"What?"

"I'm sorry!" Heba yelled, now crying for real. "I'm sorry I'm so useless! After everything you've done for me I can't even get you a present for your birthday! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Atemu!"

Atemu blinked. There was a silence, during which they just stared at each other and Heba tried to stop the tears from flowing.

"…Atemu?" the elder boy finally whispered.

"What?"

"Did you just call me…Atemu?"

Just then Heba realised that he _had_ called him Atemu. He slammed his both hands on his mouth in shock before exclaiming with his head bent down in respect: "I'm so sorry, my Prince! It won't happen again, I promise!"

"No, Heba…" Atemu whispered gently. "Haven't I told you so many times to call me just that? If you start calling me that from now on as well, it's more than enough of a present for me. I don't care for material possessions. And besides," He reached out his arms and pulled Heba into his chest while they both still sat on the bed. "I don't need anything but you, my cherished one. You've given me more than enough by answering to my feelings, and by saying yes when I asked you to marry me…it's more than enough for me to just know that when I wake up you're there by my side and that you love me…"

Heba gripped Atemu's upper tunic in his hand and listened to his heartbeat. When Atemu put it that way, he didn't feel so bad anymore. How did his love always manage to find the right words?

Atemu then took a hold of Heba's shoulders and pulled him away from his chest just so that their eyes could meet. Heba wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry for crying like this. I'm not usually this weak…"

"No." Atemu said in a serious voice. "Never apologise to me for crying. As much as I want you to smile and laugh, I'm also happy you can trust me enough to be able to cry around me. Believe me, crying is the best way to learn to let it go."

Heba knew Atemu meant his past. Atemu knew he had been hurt badly in the slavery, but he didn't know the exact details. "I know, but my old master…whenever I cried as a child, I got beat even more than usually. So I learnt not to cry. Instead I learnt to hate. But that got me even more beating than when I cried. So then I learnt not to show any emotions at all. I guess I still can't let that fake face go."

Atemu blinked again. Then looked at Heba. Then smiled the gentlest smile there was. "Well, now you've given me two presents."

"Huh?"

"You told me about yourself." Atemu said with a kind voice, kissing a part of Heba's hair. "I always wish you would. But I won't ask. Tell me more when you're ready."

Heba didn't know what it was in that statement that made something inside his brain snap. Maybe it was the gentle tone of Atemu's voice, maybe it was that he said the exact words he needed to hear to be lifted from one of his biggest fears…he didn't know. All he knew next was just that a smile had been brought up to his lips. It wasn't one of those small, mild smiles he usually gave and that were barely noticeable, but a true, actually happy one. The one he gave only for Atemu.

Atemu blinked yet again. And stared. Then smiled himself kindly. "That makes it three presents."

"What?"

"That smile." Atemu explained, now petting Heba's hair. "I wanted to see that smile. Nothing can make me more happy than when you smile like that."

Heba smiled a little more, feeling truly happy now. Happy, content and peaceful. Like he always did when Atemu was with him. As they looked into each other's eyes, they understood each other completely. There was no more words. They merely leaned closer to each other and let their actions speak for themselves. As their lips met each other in warm and soft yet loving and passionate kiss, the whole world disappeared from around them. They were the only people in their own cloud nine. Nothing else mattered right now. Their tongues and lips battled roughly yet gently. Lovingly yet passionately. Longingly yet familiarly.

They held each other there in their utter bliss and Atemu pulled Heba on his lap. They both had their arms all around each other. They didn't stay in one place, they touched and felt and explored all over each other's whole bodies and let it blur their sense of touch. They breathed in each other's scents and let it blur their senses of smell. They tasted each other's mouths and let it blur their senses of taste. They kept their eyes closed and let it blur their sense of sight.

Finally for the human need of air, the couple broke apart. They panted quietly just a little and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"So," Atemu said after catching his breath. "Shall we test out those massage oils Jono gave me?"

The end

* * *

I'm not sure whether they celebrated birthdays in Ancient Egypt, but you don't mind, do you?

(1) Khemet was what the Ancient Egyptians called their land. It means "Black land".


End file.
